


Untitled, March

by Willow_Online



Series: Self Titled [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Online/pseuds/Willow_Online
Relationships: Author/Idea, Harry Styles/Original Character(s), Harry Styles/Reader, Harry Styles/You, I/I, I/you, You/You
Series: Self Titled [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Untitled, March

the alley produced our way through the alley / adorned with slogans / and my sneakers / it was 

a humid fog / we felt it turn / our jaws / when the concealer is right / it hushes me / when winded 

a plant / you didn’t know its name / fell and stood up / so you took it / in your hands / turned said

/ kill the cop / inside your head / as if sounding out / words in a second language / and Harry / 

it wasn’t June / or the law / but when you held out your face / I asked for my singing voice / when 

you wrote me a name / I asked for another


End file.
